gwain_sagafandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 0
This is the first episode that was produced for the “Gwain Saga” series. It is drawn in a comic/manga art style for most of the episode, ending the style when the main story is finished. While it is worth noting that this is their first use in the series, it is not all of their first appearance on Geo’s YouTube channel (mainly Geo himself). Plot the episode begins with a close up of Marlow, who is doing a status check with the group of heroes. First checking with Angi to see if he’s ready to record, then Deva if the ice ramp is ready, then if Ami’s ready. When all checks out, she then looks at Geo, telling him to jump when ready. With a thumbs up, Geo jumps and dives onto the ramp. With all the gained speed, Geo is sent flying in the air, in which Ami is given the signal to fire at him. Geo begins to dodge the arrows. Marlow talks about how everything is checking out, and then looks at the last one, the crashing. Geo, as Marlow expected, crashed into a nearby building, causing him to be blanketed by concrete. Geo (being human) of course survives and even looks rather happy, which has Marlow compliment his ”race’s resistance.” Soon after, more concrete falls on Geo’s head (In which he doesn’t look as comfortable). As Marlow looks over the result, she points out how Geo‘s jump is over 20 feet, his skydive reaches 370 MPH, and that Geo dodged 9 out of ''10 ''numbing arrows. When he realizes this, the arrow takes effect, and knocks him out. We get a goofy scene where Deva asks Ami how long it will last (in which Ami mumbles) and then Marlow tells Angi to carry Geo (he didn’t like that plan). In a fade out, we see robotic eyes forming. eventually, Geo wakes up and they go to a Starbucks like place for lunch. Angi shows Marlow the pictures he took of Geo. Being that not all looked that great, he scrolled through the one he had, and accidentally show her a picture of one of his journeys into the girl’s locker room. Upon this mistake (it takes some time for it to process for him), he then acts like he had nothing to do with the lewd picture, in which he then fumbles with the camera (presumably deleting the photo). While Geo struggles with trying to get a spoon, Deva ask why they are doing these stunts, saying that they’ve already know how to fight her. Marlow then gives a short speech about how Luna will always be one step ahead. She says that they can count on Geo (while he drinks his soup like a dog, in which Ami stops him), but that they must be able to work as a team. She then becomes serious, stating that she doesn’t know Luna’s motive, but that they must stop her. Even more dramatically, she says that (despite their power) Luna has one thing they don’t. Deva (just as dramatically) ask what it is. The tone reverts to a comedic tone as she replies “brains” (Deva didn’t find it that funny, though Ami looks like she somewhat agrees). suddenly, a rumbling noise is made (in which Angi asks if that was Geo’s stomach). Outside a window, we see the robot that was alluded to: a giant, scorpion like machine. As it stomps around, it goes to a terrified woman. As it’s about to crush her, Geo grabs the woman, puts her to safety and rejoins the group. When Marlow asked if the girl was safe, we cut to her being dazed and in a garbage can. Marlow is about to tell the team on what to do, but Angi insists on doing this himself. In an anime way of doing it, an awesome drawing of Angi preparing an attack is then cut to sprite work of him doing no damage. With an ”uh oh,” Angi is swatted away by the robot (in which Deva comments on how it just helped her), leaving the rest of the heroes to fight without him. The first to attack is Geo, as Marlow creates some distance for him to kick the robot to her. Geo attacks the robot and kicks it over to Marlow, who kicks it into the sky. Geo kicks it again, and right when both Geo and Marlow are about to attack together, the robot swats them away. they get up (realize they have each other’s gear, and switch back to normal) and the robot charges at them. Marlow says “watch out” to Geo as she kicks him to it, which works, but stuns Geo for a second. The look to see what remained of the robot, and found nothing. right before they can celebrate, Geo gets an upper cut (startling Deva and Marlow) and crashes into the clock tower (looking pretty dead, but he isn’t). Marlow suddenly gets attacked. While she dodges the swipes from the robot, she then sprains her ankle and falls down. The robot’s tail strikes at her, missing only by a few inches in between her legs. Deva tries attack, but is only able to distract it and deflect it (mostly). Ami (finally doing something against the robot) fires her arrows at it, with little success. The robot the reveals that Ami is it’s target, grabs her, and is about to put her inside a container. Geo (looking much more alive) sees this and remembers Gwain talking about killing him if Ami gets hurt. Fantasy Gwain sees this, and makes threats (in which Geo waves her away). He then makes a mad dash down the tower. Marlow takes a second to see what’s going on, then realizes that they need to (oddly enough) do the ramp thing they were doing that morning. She tells Deva to make the ramp (in which she uses the ice helmet from the thumbnail), and Geo flies of the ramp. The robot (quite stupidly) stops it‘s capture of Ami to resume fire on Geo (in which Ami gets slightly scared). Geo does a better job of dodging, and grabs Ami (who is dazed, probably due to Geo’s expected crashing skills). The robot walks over Marlow, who then super kicks it in the air. Deva then creates a giant ice hand to grab it. Geo finishes the robot by slicing it in half (twirling the sword for affect). Geo, Deva, and Marlow (who recovers from the injury rather quickly) high five each other. Angi finally returns, asking if they destroyed the robot already? Deva then screams at him how he did nothing. Marlow asks what Geo did with Ami, in which we see her in another garbage can next to the other girl. While they discuss about the check for their food, the broken robot ejects a floppy disk with a picture of the robot on it towards Luna, who was watching all this the entire time. we end up stopping the black and white comic and go into the usual art style and color. We see that Gwain was just reading the episode in a comic book. She comments on how they finally learned to work together, but also that Luna was just testing them. We then fade to black and show the credits. episode link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xUG14RXrY8 trivia * some of the characters are slightly different in this episode then they are in other episodes, whether it be how they act or how they are presented. ** Marlow: *** unlike most (if not all) of her appearances, she seems to be much more relaxed and smiles 90% of the time. Even telling some jokes *** when Angi shows his lewd picture, not only does she not seem alarmed, she seems almost amused. *** it is unknown if she knows that Geo is human or still thinks he’s a vampire. ** Geo: *** while he can be the butt of a joke in the normal episodes, he seems much more goofy (and quite dumb on occasion) then his more serious counterpart. *** the EXE blade itself seems to have been redesigned after this episode. ** Ami: *** (as harsh as this may sound) she was almost (if not as) useless in this episode then she was in her drunk state in episode 5, as her one action against the robot did nothing and even made things worse for the team. *** this is the only episode where Ami’s “muttering” actually takes up a speech ballon (This also means that this is her first episode where she “talks”). ** Luna’s robot: *** the robot design is the first one to be based on an animal (the second one is in episode 5, appearing to be based on “Super Blooper” from “Super Paper Mario”) and the only one to eject a floppy disk containing data when defeated. * exactly who made the comic Gwain was reading, if there are more, and if the event described even happened is unknown at the moment. ** assuming the event did happen, it would have to take place after episode 4, as that’s when Marlow joins. also, Savien didn't appear in the episode (nor did Lanney), so it can be assumed it took place before episode 6. *** Savien and Lanney may not be in this episode because they were not yet created (or written at least). * the lewd picture Angi has shows (who may be) Electra and someone else changing.